Leave it to us
by Shabooshiboo
Summary: 20 years ago, the Sonic Team split up because of a fight. Now, married and with children, the Team just heard Sonic has been captured...and held up for ransom. Can the kids ban together to stop this felon? And will the Adults ever sort out their problems?
1. 7th Grade and Something to tell you

~*~  
  
20 years ago  
  
~*~  
  
"Gaarh! I can't believe you'd do that too me!" Amy sobbed, and knelt down next to Sonic, "Don't leave me!" She begged.  
  
"Sonic! Let her come with us." Tails insisted.  
  
"No way. This time I'm not dragging her around." Sonic turned away from her.  
  
"That was cold, man." Knuckles sighed.  
  
"I'm so out of here." Rouge flew out the window.  
  
"Yeah. Sonic, I thought we were a team." Shadow tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"She's not coming." Sonic started walking away from the crying Amy.  
  
"I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I'm gone." Knuckles walked coolly out of the stone chamber.  
  
"Same. Come on, Tails, Let's go." Shadow paced outside the chamber with Tails by his side.  
  
"Fine! Don't be a team! I don't want to see any of you ever again!!!" Sonic screeched, and streaked out the door. Amy, trying to control her sobs, followed Shadow.  
  
~*~  
  
20 years later  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom! I hate this dress!" A pink-and-black hedgehog girl screamed through her bedroom door. "It's so ugly!" Her mom had picked out the dress from her old collection, she had so many.  
  
"Ivory! Don't feel that way! It's a beautiful dress." Her mom knocked on the door.  
  
"No. I have my own clothes." Ivory looked down at her baggy jeans and punk top.  
  
"Whatever you want, dear." Her mother sighed, and walked away. Her mother was almost 34 now, and most of her dresses were dreadfully too small for her.  
  
"Shadow. Ivory won't wear any dresses." The mother sat down at the table next to Shadow.  
  
"I know. She's a tomboy, Amy, face it. You can't change her." Shadow sipped some coffee, while looking outside at the beautiful day.  
  
"I know, but I wish she'd just have some friends, you know?" Amy sighed, and sat down at the table next to Shadow. Of course, they were talking about the rest of the Team. They had split up communication a while ago, and Sonic showed no intention on apologizing. The next day was Ivory's first day of 7th grade, she was very excited.  
  
"Mom! Wake up!" Ivory shook Amy hard; Ivory was already stuffing her mouth with toast.  
  
"Ivory Jade! Stop waking up so early! But okay, just let me change and I'll take you." Amy quickly slipped into a red dress she bought at the mall a few days ago. The car ride there was easy going. Except for the speed-bump incident, but that's really another story. "Bye, Ivory!" Her mother whispered out the car door, as her only daughter trudged up the stairs of Twinkle Junior High.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sapphire." A white and blue Echidna, who was assigned the locker below Ivory, announced.  
  
"Oh, Hi. I'm Ivory." She crammed her things into the locker. "Whose teacher you got?"  
  
"Jamesman. You?"  
  
"Yeah same." And from there Sapphire and Ivory really hit if off. They almost instantly became good friends. At lunch time, they'd experienced 3 teachers. Mr. Jamesman, Homeroom and English, Mrs. Geo, Science, and Mr. Tikilo, Math. They'd had a pretty fun time passing notes to each other.  
  
"Hi. Um, can we sit here? Everywhere else is taken." Two green and blue fox boys sat down across from them.  
  
"We're twins. In case you haven't noticed." The blue one addressed the staring girls.  
  
"I'm Blaze." The green one told them, swirling spaghetti on his fork.  
  
"Yah. I'm Chance." The blue one ate a few grapes. They were engrossed in a varying conversation for the rest of the day. Turns out they were in most all of the same classes.  
  
"Ha ha. I guess that makes us CIBS." Sapphire laughed. "Good-bye my fellow CIBS." She ran over to her mom.  
  
"See ya." Chance and Blaze spoke at the same time, then hit each other. "Jynx!" They said at the same time. "We're hopeless. Bye Ivory." They smacked each other some more as the walked down the sidewalk. She got her Game boy out from her backpack, and started playing Sonic Advance.  
  
"Ivory! Get in here, now!" Her dad told her, annoyed.  
  
"What is it dad?" She shut off her game.  
  
"It's time I told you something. Something about my past." He took in a breath, "And I think you'll need to help me." 


	2. The Relization and Sonic's Kids

.  
  
"What, Dad?" Ivory clicked on her Gameboy again.  
  
"Stop playing that!" Shadow snatched it away from her. "We have to save him." He said quietly.  
  
"Who?" Ivory was kind of confused. Save who?  
  
"Sonic." Their was a pause.  
  
"THE Sonic? As in, Hedgehog?" Ivory gasped in disbelief. Was she related to the Hedgehog she only played as in the games?  
  
"Yes." Shadow said plainly, "See, we were, erm, a team? Yeah. The Team. We split up 20 years ago because of a stupid fight your mother and him had. But someone has captured Sonic, and we believe it's our duty to find him again." Ivory stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"Dad. W-What does this mean? Will you have to leave us?" She stuttered.  
  
"Not exactly." He drove her home, where a few cars were parked in the driveway. As they walked in, Chance, Blaze, and Sapphire were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Chance turned around to look at her,  
  
"Yeah. We're all confused. Guess you should meet out family." Chance looked across to Blaze. "You tell them."  
  
"Fine." Blaze agreed reluctantly. "This is our Dad. We were adopted. Have a big family, don't we?" He laughed, while pointing to an orangeish-goldish fox with two tails that was apparently sipping some kind of drink.  
  
"Better follow with the crowd. This is my Mum." Sapphire pointed upwards toward a tan-colored Echidna drinking bottled water. "This is my Dad." She said plainly, looking up toward a grim red echidna.  
  
"She looks just like you." Knuckles added, looking at Shadow. Well, it was true. Ivory had the same quill-shape as her father.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Shadow eyed Sapphire, "How'd she get so white?"  
  
"We think it may have been our ancestors. Maybe Albino or something? We really don't know." Tikal explained to Shadow.  
  
"Tikal! I haven't seen you in soooo long!" Amy hugged her. "Your daughter is adorable." Amy said, observing the pale blue dress Sapphire had on.  
  
"Oh! Thanks Amy, dahling." Tikal beamed.  
  
"Yah, Okay, This is a nice family reunion or whatever, but you know I kind of want to know why I'm here." Blaze said, resulting in a death-glare from his Father.  
  
"Um. Good question." Sapphire added.  
  
"Ooh! Can I play the tape?" Amy asked, giggling as Shadow handed her the remote.  
  
"Sure." Shadow sat down next to Ivory.  
  
The Tape played.  
  
It showed several scenes from the SA2B game.  
  
"Notice anything?" Tails asked.  
  
"Oh my." Ivory was cut off, her mother slapped her hand over Ivory's mouth.  
  
"Not in this house!" Amy demanded.  
  
".Gosh!" Ivory finished. The idea finally dawned on the children. Their parents WERE the video game.  
  
"What the hell? You mean. Daddy?" Sapphire looked up at her dad, while her mom gasped at her language. Knuckles nodded silently. "This is." Sapphire paused, "SO COOL!" She hopped up and down.  
  
"It's not that easy, you guys." Tails added, "You see, we're too old to do this now. We can't maneuver around as easily." He paused, "You guys will have to help us."  
  
"You mean." Chase watched the screen, as Shadow did a few back flips. "We'll have to do that? With just us 4?"  
  
"Nah. Sonic adopted too." Tails said, "You'll be 6." A pink and red chickadee walked out of the kitchen, holding a piece of cake.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chick." She looked around 14 or so, the oldest one there.  
  
"Uh. Hello?" Blaze blushed. A purple cat then marched through the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sabetha." She scratched her ear, and sat down next to Chance. "Hullo, there." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi!" He said quickly, then pretended to be watching TV.  
  
"You guys can get aquatinted in the car, there's no time to waste!" Amy revved up her white car and sped down the highway.  
  
~*~  
  
Hahaha, poor Fox-twins. Anyway, sorry if it was a bit rushed -__-. But ya know, I want to get to de action ^______________________________^  
  
~hugs~  
  
Shabooshiboo  
  
~*~ 


End file.
